Talkshow Number 2!
by Htaed is Death backwards
Summary: Talkshow with Kisame, Zetsu, Orochimaru and Tobi.


Talkshow with Kisame, Zetsu, Orochimaru and Tobi

Htaed: I'm baaack!!!

Grimm: And this time, there's Alii as an assistant, too.

Alii: Hi.

Htaed: Don't tell me that's your greeting.

Alii: Um….

Htaed: Too slow! Okay, so today, we have Naruto pplz.

Grimm: Are they even here yet? -thinks hard-

Alii: -whispers with stage hand- Yep, they're here.

Htaed: Okay-dokey! Send 'em in!

-Kisame, Zetsu, Orochimaru and Tobi walk in-

Htaed: -points and is screeching loudly- OMG!! IT'S A PACK OF ALIENS AND THEIR PET LOLLIPOP!!!

Alii: -swats Htaed- Quiet, you.

Grimm: Yeah, it's not their fault they're freaks.

Kisame: -death glare at Grimm-

Orochimaru: -death glare at Grimm-

Zetsu: -glare- Cats taste good…

Grimm: Touch me and die, plant freak. -hisses-

Tobi: Tobi is a good boy!

All: Shut up, Tobi.

Htaed: FIRST QUESTION!!

Alii: Ooh! Me! Pick me!

Htaed: 'Kay. You ask a question.

Alii: 'Kay…You! Orochikins! -points-

Orochimaru: Me? But that's not my name…

Grimm: Doesn't matter, it is now.

Alii: PAY ATTENTION!! -throws marker at Orochikins- -marker bounces of Orochikins and hits Grimm-

Orochikins and Grimm: Listening.

Htaed: Haha, you got marker on you. -ducks marker thrown by Alii-

Alii: Now then. Did you rape Sasuke?

Orochikins: WTF?!

Htaed: -cheers- Yay! Good question, Alii-chan! -high fives-

Everybody else: -are speechless-

Htaed & Alii: We're waiting…-pulls out gunblades-

Orochikins: _No_, did _not_ rape Sasuke-kun.

Htaed: Suuuuuure ya didn't.

Alii: Riiiiiiight.

Orochikins: But-

Htaed: Ah-ah-ah! If you have an objection, you have to _say_ 'objection.'

Grimm: -fell asleep- Mrowr?

Htaed: Hey, he actually meowed! Cool!

Orochikins: Um…Object-

Htaed: DENIED!! -slams hand down on button- -Orochikins and chair go through skylight-

Alii: YAAAAY!! Pedo-freak is gone!

Kisame: -is listening for thud- Wow. Nice hang time.

Zetsu: -tilts head- -falls over from weight if flytrap- -doesn't notice previous actions- Interesting…

Tobi: Tobi is a good boy!

All: Nobody cares, Tobi.

Htaed: Next question! Zetsu, is the venus flytrap on your head detachable?

Zetsu:……….-hasn't gotten up from floor yet-

Alii: Yay! Another good question! -high fives-

Zetsu: …………………

Htaed: I'm waiting…-takes safety off gunblade-

Zetsu: …………………

Htaed: -waves hand in front of Zetsu- Hello? Anybody home?

Zetsu: ……………………

Htaed: OMG! Zetsu died!

Zetsu: …………zz…………

Alii: -throws marker at Htaed- Shut up! He's asleep!

Htaed: -dodges marker- Where are you getting all these markers? Do have like an infinite space in your pants, or something?

Alii: -rolls eyes- No, I don't. There's a bucket beside me. Are you blind?

Htaed: Whatever. How'd he fall asleep? -pokes-

Alii: -shrugs-

Htaed: 'Kay, since, Zetsu is OUT, we'll move on with the questions! Kisame! You're up!

Kisame: I feel like I should be afraid…

Grimm: -wakes up- That's cause you should be.

Htaed & Alii: -conversing in whispers several meters away-

All: …

Htaed & Alii: -glances back- -giggles-

All: …

Htaed: OKAY!! We're ready! **Are you ready for this?!**

Alii: **dundun dun dada dada dun dun dun dadada–** AAUUGH!!! -ducks bucket of markers- NOOOOO!! They be's throwin mah bukkit!! Wha- mmph!

Grimm: -takes paw off Alii's mouth- There. Now, are you gonna ask a question or not?

Alii: Your feet taste gross.

Htaed: -sulks- Fine. Fun-killer. Now Alii has to go the bukkit loss support group.

Grimm: -sighs- Just ask.

Htaed & Alii: Kisame, have you ever eaten fish?

Kisame: OMFG WTF??!!

Grimm: Well? Have you?

Kisame: …………mblemmble…………

Htaed: Wot?

Alii: Wot?

Htaed: Wot?

Alii: Wot? Are we British now, wot wot?

Htaed: Wot? But, of course, wot wot!

Alii: wot?

Htaed: wot?

Grimm: AAAAAUUUUUGGHHHH!!!! SHUT UP!!! -foams at mouth-

Htaed: O.o

Alii: O.o

Kisame: O.o

Zetsu: O.o

Tobi: Tobi is a good boy!

All: Now is not the time, and you're annoying, so shut up.

Grimm: -is on a rampage- RAAAAAAWWRR!!

Htaed: OMG!! Ebil Kitty Rampage!! TAKE COVER!! -hides behind Kisame-

Alii: OMG!! -hides behind Htaed-

Kisame: WTF?! -turns around-

Htaed & Alii: OMG!! -runs backstage-

Everybody else: -is eaten by Grimm. Or Zetsu. -


End file.
